Star Wars: Dark Times
Star Wars: Dark Times is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars: Dark Times—A Spark Remains #4: 30 Oct 2013 Current Issue :Star Wars: Dark Times—A Spark Remains #5: 18 Dec 2013 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Dass Jennir' - A Jedi Master. WikiPedia *Bomo Greenbark - Nosourian Allies Crew of Uhumble Enemies Darth vader - Sith Lord Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars: Dark Times—A Spark Remains #5 Star Wars: Dark Times—A Spark Remains #4 Star Wars: Dark Times—A Spark Remains #3 Star Wars: Dark Times—A Spark Remains #2 Star Wars: Dark Times—A Spark Remains #1 Past Storylines Fire Carrier Out of the Wilderness Blue Harvest Issues #13-16. Parallels Issues #6-10. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars: Dark Times, vol. 1: The Path to Nowhere' - Collects #1-5. "Jedi Dass Jennir and his companion Bomo Greenbark survived the Clone Wars, but the fate of Bomo's wife and daughter remains a mystery. The two friends are determined to find them, but their path leads them from danger to darkness—where each of them stands to lose more than they may hope to gain. Meanwhile, Darth Vader must deal with some unpleasant realities—and memories—of his own. Though he is a Dark Lord of the Sith, even he must bow before the power of the Emperor." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077920 *'Star Wars: Dark Times, vol. 2: Parallels' - Collects #6-10. "After Order 66 forces Jedi Master K'Kruhk to take desperate measures in defense of some Padawan younglings, he believes he has found for them a peaceful oasis in an oppressed galaxy. But little does K'Kruhk know, a far away drama involving Bomo Greenbark and the smuggling crew of the Uhumele will alter his future forever. Meanwhile, these dark times have taken much from Bomo Greenbark, but he cannot—will not—let it take his new-found friends. No matter what it takes, Bomo will fight to his last breath." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079451 *'Star Wars: Vector, vol. 1 Chapters 1 & 2' - Collects #11-12 plus Knights of the Old Republic #25-28. "In Chapter One Knights of the Old Republic Volume Five, a terrible vision reaching far into the future alerts the secret Jedi Covenant to the importance of Taris. They activate operative Celeste Morne. She encounters a monstrous threat, an ancient Sith artifact, an army of Mandalorians, and Zayne Carrick, the Padawan accused of killing his fellow students! Then, over 4,000 years into the future, Chapter Two of Vector Volume Three of Dark Times crosses into the period immediately following the events in Revenge of the Sith. The unfortunate misfit crew of the Uhumele is thrown into the path of Darth Vader and the now, ancient Jedi Master, Celeste! Both Sith and smugglers will not leave this meeting without grave consequences..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822267 *'Star Wars: Dark Times, vol. 4: Blue Harvest' - Collects #13-#17. "In a time when all Jedi are fugitives, surviving Jedi Dass Jennir is trying to live as an outlaw without actually becoming one. Accepting a job from a mysterious beauty, Jennir sets out to rid her town of a gang of slave runners. But when he finds that his employer hasn't been completely honest with him, he begins to doubt the course she's set him on. Outlaw or not, there's one thing he knows for certain: he has vowed to save this town — and a Jedi never gives up! Meanwhile, Darth Vader makes a discovery that has him questioning his own future and the plans of Emperor Palpatine. There are many questions and few answers in these dark times" - WorldCat - ISBN 159582264X *'Star Wars: Dark Times, vol. 5: Out of the Wilderness' - Collects Out of the Wilderness #1-5. "Everyone wants fugitive Jedi Dass Jennir. An assassin is hot on his heels, Darth Vader is also in the race to find him, and even the outlaw crew of the Uhumele are searching for their former companion. But for Jennir and his “partner” Ember Chankeli, those are distant concerns as they endure a scorching desert trek and an attack by deadly land pirates!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829261 *'Star Wars: Dark Times, vol. 6: Fire Carrier' - Collects Fire Carrier #1-5. "On Coruscant, Darth Vader continues his obsession with ending all Jedi. Across the galaxy, Jedi Master K’Kruhk is on the run with a group of young Padawans. Forced to land on an Imperial-run planet, they hide with other refugees. Immediately, K’Kruhk senses something wrong. They must sneak away, and hope that they can escape the Empire…" - *'Star Wars: Dark Times, vol. 7: A Spark Remains' - Collects A Spark Remains #1-5. "Together with their old friend Dass Jennir and a new Jedi acquaintance, the crew of the Uhumele is plotting to take down the Galactic Emperor’s second in command, Darth Vader! For this foolproof plan, they’ll be offering something the Dark Lord won’t be able to resist: Jedi." - *'Star Wars Omnibus: Dark Times, vol. 1' - Collects #1-12?, plus Star Wars: Republic #79-80. - *'Star Wars Omnibus: Dark Times, vol. 2' - Collects #13-17, plus Out of the Wilderness, Fire Carrier, & A Spark Remains. History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Welles Hartley, Mick Harrison. Artist/Cover: Doug Wheatley. Publishing History First published in 2006. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 03 Apr 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/galaxy-far-away-2-new-star-wars-series.html In A Galaxy Far Way 2: DHC Announces New Star Wars Series] * 05 Dec 2008 - Star Wars Fans Reap "Blue Harvest" * 03 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19007 MySpacing Comics: Dark Times Come to MySpace] * 23 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=113812 Celebrating Star Wars: Dark Times] * 02 Apr 2007 - [http://www.sequentialtart.com/article.php?id=507 Entering Dark Times: Douglas Wheatley] * 06 Feb 2007 - Doug Wheatley's Dark Times with Star Wars Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in